This invention concerns a new balsamic sauce with a basis of balsamic vinegar of Modena.
Balsamic vinegar of Modena has become famous for its typical sour-sweet taste, which is more aromatic than wine vinegar, that is effectively fit to flavour foods like, above all, vegetables.